


Culotte

by buckyfeelings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyfeelings/pseuds/buckyfeelings
Summary: When the strip club you work at gets a new owner..
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. A New Owner

Chatter filled the room alongside the clatter of makeup brushes as the girls prepared themselves for the night to come. Y/N was one amongst these girls, all of them here for different reasons; maybe it was to pay off late rent or just an easy way to make money fast. You had only started a few months ago when one of your closest friends Samara (known as Sam to you and as Black Lace to the paying customers of Culotte) had persuaded you into the whole idea. 

-

‘’You know, if you wanna leave we can’’

Sam held your hand for reassurance causing you to give her a warm smile, she had been your first friend in New York. The two of you met when you were both assigned as roommates in your first year of college. You both clicked instantly, building a strong bond and soon becoming inseparable. Samara was like the sister you never really had and as the second year of college approached, the two of you decided to move out of the shitty college dorms and into an actual apartment. New York being New York made this a hard conquest, fortunately for the two of you had found a nice studio apartment. But New York being New York… meant that the rent was high. Two weeks into living in your new shared apartment the two of you found that paying $200 a week was becoming quite troublesome. And that’s how you now found yourself sitting with your best friend, waiting to get interviewed for this sumptuous strip club.

‘’I’m fine, I mean.. This is probably a more prehistoric way of making an onlyfans account but-’’

Laughter erupted between the two of you but was short lived when the door opened. A girl about the same age as you walked out, indicating it was time for the next interviewee. The two of you entered the room. It was small and dim-lit; much like one of the principal’s offices you’d see in a movie. Behind the large desk sat a handsome man quipped with silver hair in a rather expensive suit, he definitely fit the definition of a silver fox. 

‘’One at a time.’’ He said sternly, pointing to the single chair in view. Samara looked at Y/N with a raised eyebrow and then picked up one of the extra chairs, placing it next to the other chair opposite the desk. ‘’We come as a package grandpa.’’ You sit in the chair next to Samara and watch him for a reply.

‘’Eh, fuck it. Don’t need you two sitting down for this anyways Get up’’

You both stood up as he eyed the two of you. ‘’Sway your hips’’ Samara was about to protest until the man said ‘’Look I’m gay, my boyfriend is waiting for me down the hall…. Just need to see if you can actually dance and you’re not wasting my time.’’ Samara sighed and started moving her hips, slowly bringing her arms up. You watched until you felt eyes on you that soon told you to do the same. Fighting a blush, you tried to mimic Sam’s moves, you were nervous but then you told yourself you shouldn’t be and tried to have fun with it.

‘’Alright that’s enough. You two are hired.’’ He says as he gets up from his seat. ‘’You’re gonna need new names’’ 

‘’But we didn’t even tell you our actua-’’ He cuts you off and points to Samara first ‘’Black Lace’’ and then pivots to your direction ‘’And you…. Princess.’’ You and Samara look at each other in confusion. ‘’Oh yeah, the name’s Eddy and welcome to Culotte ladies!’’ The last part he says in a faux french accent and makes his way towards the exit until he halts abruptly, slowly turning to face Y/N and Samara ‘’’You two work the weekends, only 10 an hour plus tips.. I’ll be seeing you ladies.’’ And with that, he was gone. Samara is the first to break the silence the second he leaves.

‘’What the fuck kind of stripper name is Black Lace’’

‘’I mean at least it’s better than the basic old Princess’’ 

‘’No, Princess suits you Y/N. It captures your whole pure essence’’

-

That was almost four months ago. You had now gotten comfortable with your new ‘job’ - You could work with your best friend, it paid nice and sometimes the men weren’t so bad. Eddy had you all waiting in the changing room for some big announcement.  
Four months and you barely knew some of the girls in here, some were nice and others were just untouchable. But you did find yourself in a little circle amongst Sam and a couple other girls she’d become friends with. The door burst open with Eddy’s energetic energy filling the room. ‘’Ladies I have some news’’ those words caused the entire room to go silent, every head turned to Eddy to see what his so-called news was.

‘’I’m retiring’’ noise quickly found it’s way back to the room as everyone loaded Eddy with worrisome looks and questions.  
‘’Girls, girls, girls, calm down. I’ve found a new, younger soul to run the place. I know it won’t be the same as Ol’ Eddy but this man sure knows business, he’ll take care of ya the way I did. As a matter of fact, he’s here right now, I’ll quickly pop out and get him so he can meet all of you.’’ 

Everyone started talking all at once once Eddy had left, Sam and the other girls next to you joined in on the topic at hand. You listened, not one to give your opinion on the matter. Although you did mention that It did feel like it was his time to retire, he was getting old and fighting one nasty cough. The sound of chatter started to quieten as soon as footsteps were heard coming from the hallway. Eddy had returned now with a much younger man, whose features were very refined, eyes the bluest you’ve ever seen and a beard that’d haunt your dreams for days. The mystery man, clad with a burgundy suit, places one hand into his pocket as he eyes all the girls and stops to lock eyes with you. He keeps his gaze frozen on you while Eddy introduces him.

‘’Everyone, this is Sebastian Stan. Your new boss.’’ 

‘’Sebastian, this is-’’ Eddy points to every girl in the room, identifying them by their stripper names and not their real ones. All while Sebastian’s gaze never leaves your face. You felt your cheeks blush the entire time, trying to keep eye contact with Eddy to refrain from Sebastian’s stark gaze.

‘’Zelda’’  
‘’Dottie’’  
‘’Roxie’’  
‘’Black Lace and Princess.’’ finishing the list of names he turns to Sebastian, whose gaze seems to be glued onto you. ‘’Princess?’’ he holds out his hand for you to shake. In the heat of the moment you take it and he brings it to his lips for a kiss ‘’Enchanté princess.’’ He lets your hand drop and quietly exits the room with Eddy following suit just before giving you a wink.

‘’Well, do you wanna tell us what that was about?’’

Still in shock of what happened you had no idea how to respond, hell you had no idea if you could even move right now. A man that handsome had just flirted (?) with you. The rest of the evening goes on like any other at Culotte. You kinda hoped you’d see Sebastian again but he was nowhere to be seen. By the time your shift was over had changed into something more comfortable and got your bicycle ready for the ride home. Little did you know Sebastian was watching you from the front seat of his black Porsche and boy was he getting all hot seeing your new outfit that did nothing to hide your perfect legs.


	2. Faucet Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry about the chapter name (if you get it ayeee), i really didn't think about giving them actual names or summarys. And also sorry for not updating this sooner, I didn't think it would get any kudos or anything lol. I'll aim to post updates every friday !

It had been an entire week since you’d met Sebastian. Today being Friday, meaning you were probably going to see him tomorrow. The dullness of your professor’s voice sunk right past you as you mindlessly scrolled through your social media feeds, not paying any attention to the actual lecture. 

Your mind relentlessly flashing back to your new boss, you couldn’t get his face out of your mind… those dark blue eyes staring deep into your soul, his fluffy brown locks cut short but not too short and just his overall figure had your mind creating several different scenarios in which he had you pinned under him. You were brought back to reality when you realised everyone around you had got up to leave, quickly grabbing your bag you left the room as well. 

When you made it back to your shared apartment you found it to be empty, Sam was probably out grocery shopping you thought. You dropped down on the couch and let out a big sigh, you were feeling nothing but boredom with a slight tinge of horniness. You promptly got up from the couch and decided the best thing for you right now would be a bath. 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Turning the faucet on you watch as the water leisurely fills the tub. Once it’s reached ankle level you decide to ensconce yourself in it, playing around with the already miniscule amount of water. With eyes closed your hand slowly moves from the base of the tub to your feet and then slowly up your legs, reaching your thighs where it halts. Your eyes flutter back open and meet the faucet … The pressure in which water was spewing out of the faucet was supplying your mind with a very dirty idea right now.. What could go wrong? I mean no one’s ever died of putting their vagina under a bath faucet, have they? You lie down on your back with your legs against the wall, spread open, and put your lower half under the faucet letting the pressure do it’s work. 

It felt good for a while until the warm water turned hot, causing you to wince and slide back to your previous position. Giving into the failed faucet masturbation you turned it off, leaving your mind to wonder for a couple of minutes; Sebastian Stan, your new boss or did he prefer Mr Stan? you thought. The man who had plagued your mind, as if he had poisoned you just by looking at you. Your hand quickly found its way back to your thighs, caressing them slowly, ultimately reaching your pussy. You imagined they were Mr Stan’s hands and not yours, were his hands soft? or were they rough? 

You imagined his voice as you rub your clit, him dirty talking you .. calling your pet names like princess. You were reaching your peak when the door burst open. You let out a yelp, removing your hand and sinking deep into the water attempting to cover your naked body. Sam, the person who interuppted all your fun put her hand against her mouth in shock. ‘’Don’t you lock the door’’ She said, her voice matching her shocked expression ‘’Why’d you come in?’’ was all you could think of, embarrassment painted all over your face.

‘’I thought no one was home.’’

‘’You weren’t home when I got here.’’

‘’Sorry, but hey look on the bright side, we’ll be laughing about this in the future!!’’ Sam said with a low laugh, closing the door and walking out. Not leaving before adding on a ‘’But hurry up I need to piss real bad.’’ You sunk further into the water, sighing while bringing your hands to your face. Not everyday your roommate walks in on you masturbating and then walks it off with a laugh.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

You had not left Sebastian’s mind all week, to him you were his ideal woman, he was awestruck by you. That night when you left the club he had watched with a growing lust in his groin. Now he found himself alone in his bedroom, sweat covered hair from his previous gym session with nothing but a tank top and shorts on. 

Sebastian raked a hand through his wet hair and flopped back onto his bed. Then it hit him, tomorrow would be the weekend which meant he would be seeing a certain ‘princess’ tomorrow. The thought of you, your beautiful face that he couldn’t fucking take his eyes off. His hand finding his way to his shorts, he palms himself through his shorts thinking about your face. Hand now diving into his shorts to reach his now hard as a rock thick length. He strokes himself while imagining your plump lips in front of him. God what he would give to have you right in front of him right now.

Grunting as his pace fastens, he’s close now. But to his unfortunate surprise a short knock comes from his door before it opens to reveal his second in command, Chris. “Sorry to bother you Se-“ he says, his face not leaving the pile of papers in hand, unbeknownst to him what was actually going on in the room. A rush of anger overtakes Seb

“Get the fuck out of my room now.” 

“Sorry I was just”

“No, get the fuck out of my room and don’t fucking come in here unless I’ve said you can.”   
Chris left without question. Sebastian was a huffing mess. Jesus, he was a mess. He just wished he could skip the whole evening and see your face again.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

~ fast forward to the weekend ~

Saturday came, you arrived at the club expecting to be greeted by Mr Stan but he was nowhere to be seen. In fact you don’t see him for the rest of the day. You worked nonetheless, had some nice tips that day too.

Come Sunday you walked into the club with a little spark of hope that Sebastian would show. He wasn’t there to greet you and the rest of the girls like Eddy once did. Some of the girls saw him as irresponsible but the other’s really didn’t care as everyone just got on with their work.

As you danced you couldn’t stop your mind from thinking back to Sebastian. You hoped he was somewhere in this room watching, even though the possibilities were low. By the end of your shift you made your way back to the dressing room. It was empty with the exception of one man sitting in your seat. 

“Princess.”

His voice was deep, like he was calling you to him. You slowly stepped towards him, your mind was one big mess of questions right now. 

“Mr Stan.”

He let out a chuckle while stroking his jaw with his hand “Mr Stan, you don’t have to call me that Princess, makes me feel old.” 

“What are you doing in here? you haven’t been at the club the entire weekend and now you just pop up in the dressing room?”

“I have been at the club, you just haven’t seen me Princess. I’ve been working in the office, signing papers and statements before I actually start running this place.”

To be honest you zoned out from the moment he called you princess and hadn’t paid any attention to what he had to say. Sure princess was your stage name but hearing Sebastian say it sent sweet waves of fire to your stomach. Sebastian lent back in the chair he was sitting in, not once breaking eye contact “Dance for me.”

“Dance for me like you dance for all those men out there.” 

Before you could even start any actual movement just two steps towards Sebastian and he had your wrists in his grasp, bringing you down to sit on his crotch. He had you in hold, his eyes stuck on your lips with you feeling his obvious hard on his crotch was sporting. 

“Princess, you don’t know how long I’ve been fucking waiting to get you like this. Can I kiss you?” “Yes” you barely breathed out. He doesn’t waste a second, licking his lips before connecting them with yours. Tongues massaging each other as you grind on his crotch as he moans into your mouth. The two of you stayed on that chair, kissing and grinding, god you probably wouldn’t be able to sit on that chair again without thinking about him again. He moaned into your ear “Princess, you taste like heaven” 

“–But I can’t keep calling you that baby” He brought his hands to your cheeks and slowly caressed them with his thumbs as he said “What’s your name baby?”

You looked into his eyes, blue turned black with lust. His lips a bruised mess while his cheeks were now painted red. You waited a second, taking his appearance in before giving him your answer

“Y/N”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also excuse any grammitical errors etc, i'm ill and just wrote this all in one go while in bed.


End file.
